Intergalactic Invasion: Part 1
Intergalactic Invasion: Part 1 is the twelfth episode of Ben 10: Shattered Universe. Major Events *Azmuth's invasion on the whole galaxy begins. *Upgrade, Wildvine, Ghostfreak and Clockwork make their debut. Characters *Albedo *Khyber *Dr. Psychobos *Dr. Animo *Azmuth *Ben Tennyson *Malware *Rad Dudesman *Rook Blonko (cameo) Aliens Used By Albedo *XLR8 *Articguana *Wildvine *Upgrade *Clockwork By Ben *Ghostfreak Plot Albedo: Azmuth was not bluffing about this... Khyber: Galvan Prime must have tight security, it would be complicated for us to enter... Albedo: Hmm... just give me a second to think... Psychobos: Albedo, someone is on our tail! Albedo: It's one of the Mechamorphs' scout ships Khyber: We can destroy it with our weapons Albedo: Wait... not yet... Khyber: They're preparing to shoot at us, we can't let them damage our ship! Albedo: I've got this... - Albedo transforms into XLR8 - XLR8: Open the hatch! Khyber: What?! XLR8: I've got an idea. Just do it. - Albedo as XLR8 speeds away to the end of the spaceship where the hatch is located - - Hatch opens - - Albedo transforms into Articguana - - Galvanic Mechamorph scout ship prepares to fire right in front of Albedo - Articguana: Prepare to get frozen! - Artcguana blows out his ice breath until it freezes the ship - - Articguana transforms into Wildvine - - Wildvine attaches his legs to the railings located near him - - Wildvine grabs the spaceship with both his hands and reels it in - - Khyber arrives at the scene - Wildvine: Close the hatch! - Khyber instructs Psychobos to close the hatch through his communicator - - As the hatch closes, Wildvine successfully reeled in the frozen spaceship - - Albedo reverts back to his human form - Albedo: Success! Khyber: What's the point of this? Albedo: Just wait and see. Khyber, ask Dr. Animo to switch on our cloaking device so that none of the other ships see us. Screen blacks out - New scene shows Azmuth sitting in front of a giant monitor - Azmuth: My plans are working out so far... - An intangible Ghostfreak emerges from the ground two metres away behind Azmuth - Ghostfreak: Why pick today as the day of your invasion? You could've just invade it before I became the ruler of the galaxy... Azmuth: Omnitrix, deactivation code 0100... - Ben as Ghostfreak realizes Azmuth's action - - Ghostfreak tries to grab Azmuth - Azmuth: Deactivate 1011. Point 0. - Ben reverts back to his human form - Ben: Oh come on! Azmuth: I've disabled the Omnitrix. Now you won't get in my way. Ben: Azmuth when I get my hands on you, you'll pay for th- - A Galvanic Mechamorph electrifies Ben with his taser gun from behind - - Ben falls to the ground - Screen blacks out - New scene shows Albedo and Dr. Psychobos in a containment room with the frozen Galvanic Mechamorph scout ship - Psychobos: Is there a pilot in it? Albedo: No, these scout ships were generated from the Mechamorphs, they were programmed to destroy intruders likes us. Psychobos: Fascinating... Albedo: Doctor, Can you hit your claw on it? Just to break some of the ice. - Psychobos hits his giant claw on the little scout ship so the ice breaks - - Scout ship breaks into half - Albedo: ...Maybe I froze it too much - Albedo transforms into Upgrade - - Upgrade touches the ship and inspects it - Upgrade: As I suspected, they are being controlled by a wireless connection. Psychobos: That reaches out the far edge of the galaxy?! Upgrade: Indeed. - Albedo reverts back to human form - - Their ship was hit by a projectile - - Psychobos and Albedo quickly went to the ship's control room - Albedo: What happened? Animo: They spotted us! It only took a matter of time for them to detect us! Albedo: I have a plan! Use the space jump! Khyber: Now?! Albedo: Do it! - Animo quickly pulls the lever and pushes some buttons - Animo: HERE WE GO! Khyber: NO, ANIMO! - Their ship accelerated away - Screen blacks out - Ben wakes up from his unconciousness - Ben: Where...where am I? - Ben realizes his hands were caught in Shock Manacles - Ben: Not again... Azmuth: You've finally wake up... welcome to my quarantine room! Here, I can do whatever I like to the specimen in the container. - Ben looks around - Ben: Oh it's me isn't it... Azmuth: Including putting you to sleep... - A Galvan walks towards Azmuth - Galvan: Sir, there has been a report of an intruder about to enter our atmosphere... Azmuth: What?! - Azmuth and the Galvan exits the room - Ben: Where's Rad when I need him... - Rad busts down the door to the quarantine room - Ben: Rad! I was just... talking about you... - Rad frees Ben out of the container and disables his Shock Manacles with a remote - Ben: How come you didn't trigger the alarm when you bust down that door? Rad: A magician never reveals his trick. Ben: Fine.... Rad: What do we do now? He's got a whole army. Ben: Why didn't we see the Mechamorph spaceships when we came here? Rad: Probably cloaking device. I heard your best enemy is coming to save you. Ben: Vilgax? Rad: No, the Albedo guy. Ben: He's probably going to stop Azmuth. Rad: Let's leave then. Ben: No, I want to shred Azmuth to pieces. Rad: We might get caught... - Ben tries to transform but fails - Ben: ... Oh yeah... I need to fix the Omnitrix too... - New scene shows The Faction's ship speeding towards Galvan Prime - Khyber: WE'RE GOING TO CRASH! Albedo: I've got this! - Albedo transforms into Clockwork - - Clockwork slows down time - Clockwork: I hope I vill get dis done as fast as I could... Psychobos: (speaking in slow motion) W...E......ARR....E.....GO.....ING....TO....CRRAA....SHH!!! - Clockworks pulls down a lever and pushes some buttons on the console - Clockwork: Deactivating zee thrusters, activating zee emergenzee program! - Time continues normally - Clockwork: Hopefully zees will work! - Their ship suddenly becomes static - - Clockwork detransforms - Albedo: That wasn't supposed to happen... - Azmuth appears on their big screen - Azmuth: I see I have visitors today! Albedo: Azmuth whatever you are planning, we will stop it! Azmuth: Please, do try. I'll let you enter so you can witness my spectacular invasion on the galaxy! - Their ship was teleported into an unknown location - - Albedo exits the ship - Albedo: We're in one of their military warehouse. It seems this one keeps all the old and outdated aircrafts... Animo: That was one heck of a ride.. Albedo: Hurry, we must find Azmuth and put a stop to this. I have a plan. - A crate nearby falls - Khyber: Who's there?! - Ben and Rad come out of their hiding place - Ben: It's okay, it's okay, I'm unarmed, Omnitrix malfunctioned. Albedo: Having a bad day, eh? Ben: ... Albedo: Wait... Tennyson is here... I might as well have hatched a new plan! Ben: Does it involve me transforming into an alien? Albedo: Yes. That is the main plan. Ben: Watch malfunctioned. Can't do nothing. Rad: You want to kill Azmuth, we want to kill Azmuth, we make a deal. Khyber: Why would we trust you two... Animo: More importantly, why should WE trust Tennyson? Albedo: Comrades, this is a more strategic choice for us. Trust me. Khyber: I don't like this... Albedo: Non of us do. Ben: So what is it? - Albedo walks towards Ben and whispers a sentence - Ben: Ah, right. Albedo: We shall establish a truce. We are allies until this mission is over. Ben: Then let our mission begin. - Ben and Albedo shake hands - EPISODE ENDS Category:Ben 10: Shattered Universe Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes